


The Weight

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Girl Power, Humor, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks her over like he’s checking out a used car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/874899.html).

He looks her over like he’s checking out a used car.

“Donna!” Smug. A smile she can’t remember why she missed. “You look great!”

“Why thank you, Doug.” She makes a face she picked up from Jody. Sort of a, I-merely-tolerate-you flash of teeth.

“You lost more weight?”

“I dunno,” she shrugs. “I threw out my scale.”

He goes over-the-top concerned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Eh.” He can stuff his disapproval in a sack. “There’s more important things.” _Like hunting monsters, dogface._

A blank stare.

She pats his arm. Fake smiles. “Okay, so-uh, nice seein’ ya!”

Uffdah.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Weight," of course, is by The Band.


End file.
